Moonlit Visit
by Vampiric Dragon
Summary: Can you guess who the couples are? Have fun in the guessing. Will tell the real couple in the next chapter. If you get the right then your name will be in it.


Vampiric Dragon: Welcome to another one of my fics. *boos are heard around the stage* Will you just shut up? *NO!* Fine. Well as so many have said before me and many will after me: I dont own DBZ or SM. You *gesters to audience* have to guess who are in this store/poem. If you don't like poetry then you dont have to read it. Its that simple. Without futher adue: Here is my story entitledd Moonlit Visit. yeah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
When the moon rises  
I'll wait till he comes  
to tell him how I feel  
then he'll gaze at  
the silvery moon  
  
The moon make him  
look so elegant, a soldier  
waiting for his lady,  
his hair long and silver  
and his eyes reflect   
sadness and sorrow  
  
He will then turn to me  
and kiss me all over  
then plants a final kiss  
-a silver kiss-  
on my throat  
  
Pain is stong, though subsiding  
until I counldn't feel it  
He drank for a while  
then made a scratch  
at the base of his throat  
  
Urging me forward  
I began to suckle  
his blood tasted sweet  
almost nauseating  
till he gentely backed off  
  
Thats when he did it.  
Taking a short sword  
he plunged it  
deeply into my breast killing  
me, to make me one of his own  
  
No pain, just the feeling   
of life draining away  
until none was left  
He left because   
sunrise was near  
I was now in a deep sleep  
  
When I awoke  
I was in a coffin  
I was very smothered by  
the small space.  
I had to get out.  
  
Clawing my way out  
I surfaced  
in a graveyard  
with him at the  
edge, watching me  
  
He stood there and  
I walked to him  
waiting for something  
All I knew was that  
I had to leave.  
  
He took me under his wing  
showing me strange new  
wonders that lay only  
in the night  
  
I was made to be  
his queen of darkness.  
I seemed to be  
stronger than him  
always one or  
two steps in front  
of him, which displeased him  
  
One night, I was hunting  
in a forest to   
find a stranded  
teenaged boy. He  
was very frightened  
wehn I came out of  
the shadows toward him  
  
He quickly turned the   
fear into something that  
I couldn't read. I  
was confused when  
he tried to touch  
my pale skin.  
  
Narrowing my eyes I   
began to fight him but  
he didn't seem to care  
"What is wrong with you?"  
I growled at him and waited  
for his response and my   
veins bruned for  
bloods sweet embrace.  
  
"Nothing. I am just  
mezmerized by your  
beauty. It must be  
enhanced by the   
moonlight." He   
muttered, steeping  
closer to me.  
  
I then saw it. The   
look in his eyes was  
love or lust. I wanted to  
flee but somthing  
held me there.  
  
He came even closer  
stepping over snapped  
twigs. When close enough   
he reached out and  
caressed my face.  
  
Even though I  
tried to resist  
him, I couldn't  
stop the feelings  
of wanting him.  
  
I gave into the  
urges that were   
telling me to kiss  
kiss. He seemed   
shocked but quickly  
got over it.  
  
The burningin my veins   
grew as my hunger   
for him grew. Together  
we faught off the   
cold, jsut by kissing   
and heating each others desires  
  
I broke the bliss  
just when the burning  
became to much to  
bear. I ran, tring   
to find something  
that could quiet the flames  
  
There, on the next hill  
was a large buck  
just prime for the taking.  
  
Crotching, I stalked  
closer to it. Waiting  
for its defenses to   
weaken. Then in a  
split second I had  
it by the throat, drinking  
my fill and it dieing   
in my grasp.  
  
With my hunger dieing  
down, I returned to my  
lair to retrieve a  
special piece of jewlery  
that I had made long ago.  
  
It had a gem the color   
of twilight on a thin band  
of silver. Placing it  
on my finger, I could   
feel the power coursing  
through my blood filled  
veins. It felt great.  
  
That's when he came  
back in. He must   
have hunted for a while  
because he was tired.  
He didn't see my ring  
but he did smell  
the animal blood  
on my face. He glared  
at me but nothing else.  
'Next time, your next 'I thought  
heading to my slumber chamber.  
  
The next night I went  
out to try and find  
that boy from the  
night before. He had a  
hold on me like  
I never felt before.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Well, do you like/love/hate/despise this story/poem? I need to know so that I know whether or not to make a sequal. Till later, ja ne!  
  
~Vampiric Dragon~ 


End file.
